


Blindfold

by mechalove89



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon divergence for sure, F/M, I will keep adding tags as I go, This is a first time writing in English. Please be gentle, We'll see about that fluff though, don't eat me alive my cat depends on me, don't get your hopes up too much, first time actually using AO3 instead of leeching, it's mainly a writing exercise for me, some fluff may appear, teach me please, this will go dark pretty soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechalove89/pseuds/mechalove89
Summary: Jake Peralta was assigned a case that would change his life for the worse.(Summary in progress)Warning: drug abuse in the futureIt is merely an introduction to my writing style (that is, if I still have any). But if by any chance you'll like it then fasten your seatbelt because this fanfiction is going to some dark places.Or don't read it, it's terrible.Enjoy?
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly my writing exercise. English is not my first language. I challenged myself to write a whole story in this language and since I recently fell in love with Brooklyn Nine-Nine and my head is always full of ideas, I figured this might be the perfect time to shed the rust from my skin and actually create something. Let me know if it's actually any good, I want to make progress.   
> On a side note, is it just me or English language uses so little commas? I'm confused. Let me know.

Jake Peralta was usually goofy. Confident when he wanted to. His life wasn't lacking in anything in particular, as far as he knew. Job was great, friends were always there for him and he did his best to return the favour. Most of the cases assined for him was easy and he was done with them pretty quickly which shot the statistic numbers through the roof. Better results - more praises from Captain Holt. As a bonus he got to enjoy Amy's jelous expresion when Captain payed attention to him more ofter than her. That always puts smile on Jake's face, seeing his desk buddy jelous of something he had without even trying to get it.  
He was doing his job, he was a great detective after all. He only wished there was something more going on amongst all the missing dogs and bikes. He often go back to the time he was undercover for six months. Before he went there pretending to be a dirty cop finally kicked out for all his dirt, he confessed something to Amy. It wasn't technically a love confession, but for the first time in his life he was serious about someone. And Amy saw that in a way he said goodbye.   
After his return to the police force, they didn't spoke anyting of it. Jake was scared of rejection. Inside he was just a little boy with his heart on his palms in front of a girl whom he admired for a long time. And Amy was impossible to read. He wasn't sure if it had something to do with his leave or maybe the confession itself made her that way. He was a little bit scared for sure.   
One of these days he will ask her about it. Weeks passed without either of them picking up the subject, so it was hanging somewhere in the air between them everytime they had to work a case together, alone without all the noise from presinct.   
Meanwhile he must get by. Watching some stupid show on Netflix eating takeout alone or with Charles. This morning Captain Holt was awfully quiet, even for him. Right after the briefing he locked himself with his superior in the office, talking passionately about something. Jake didn't dare to ask Amy for her lip reading skills, although curiousity was eating him alive.   
"Peralta! My office, now."   
He knew it. It must be about some new case, top secret, maybe undercover again. He went into Captain Holt's office with high hopes, a little scared but mostely very excited. He greeted an older man standing in front of the desk.   
"What's up, Captain? New case? Something big? Drugs? Nevermind, I'll take anything"   
"This is not the time, Peralta. Sit down"   
Well, that killed his vibe pretty quickly. With that tone of voice he was expecting bad news. Someone's getting fired? Is it him? Or Amy? Oh, no, not Amy. _Please don't take Amy away from me. I mean my desk._  
"Is something wrong?" Jake asked, as he sat in the chair, watching his Captain's face expresion carefully. It never helped because the men is impossible to read, yet he still tried.   
"There is a possibility we may have a big case in our hands. Since you were the arresting officer of the person of interest, I need you on this. Remember the punk you brought in three days ago?"   
Jake looked around the desk, trying to remember. His mind led him to a young boy around seventeen years old trying to sell drugs in a middle of a day in a park. The kid basically begged for a police officer to see him. Jake, being a good cop brought him to the 99th for questioning and as it turned out, the amount he possesed wasn't nearly enough to actually sell this to people. Kid got out for bail his father paid and it all went quiet. Jake didn't think of that situation as something really concerning. That kid cried for hours when he realized a real consequenced can be brought upon him for just having some weed.  
No, this must be a mistake.   
"I don't understund. You mean that kid who cried for hours at my desk?"  
"Yes. His name was Adrien and he almost died yesterday"   
Jake froze. His whole body felt heavier, his back went cold with panic sweat. He jumped his gaze from Captain to the older man sitting next to him, and then back to Captain.   
"Did I...?"   
"He overdosed" Holt interruped. Jake was panicking even more, the room started spinning around him. Gravity was suddenly stronger, pushing him harder against a chair. "Relax, detective. It wasn't your fault"   
That didn't comfort Jake much. Somehow he still felt guilt somewhere in his throat. His palms started to sweat more than usual so he shoved his hands between his thighs, rubbing his skin again a tough material of his jeans.   
"I believe" Captain continued, despite Jake's reaction "that there is more to this. Kid had only a small amout of weed on him, he somehow got acces to something much more powerfull. His father called this morning asking for help. I promised I'll send my best detectives. I really want this case to be solved by my presinct _before_ someone snatches it out of our grip. Are you with me, detective Peralta?"   
Jake cleared his throat before answering. "I won't let you down, sir" was all he could say. He shook hands with the men before he left and closed the door behind him.   
Amy cought his attention before he even reached his desk. "Jake, what's up? Did Captain scold you for something?" Her voice was playfull, full of their usual flirting banter (which didnt change despite his damn confession, _thank God_ ) at which Jake focused his gaze on something that's _not Amy._ Her face changed slightly as she noticed absence of anger which usually followed almost every visit in Captain's office. She saw fear creeping on his face and that made her worry. "Is something wrong?"   
"No" he sighed as he sat down. His gaze went from a keyboard to the mouse, then some papers on a desk, always scattered around without a sign of order to them. He finally looked at her and his face expression changed to his usual playfull self. He grinned widely. "But I might just have a huge case on my hands, Santiago. And guess what, you're not invited! Captain specifically asked for my help, not yours. Suck it"   
Amy rolled her eyes, relieved and annoyed at the same time. "Grow up, Peralta" she said, taking some papers off the desk and heading to the xerox machine.   
Jake followed her, obviously. "Say you're jealous. Admit it."   
"Nope"  
"Oh come on, I know it must be killing you that Captain Holt asked for me instead of you"   
"It really doesn't bother me. I'm sure it's a whole lot bigger in your head than it is in reality"   
"I bet there's mafia involved. Or better! Yakuza."   
Amy graced him with her "are you fucking kidding me?" look, right before she opened the machine. Jake leaned against it playfully, his right hand on his hip, left just close enough to the paper that his fingertip would show on the copy. Their eyes met just as beams of light stroked Amy's face when she hit the right button. For a moment it was serious. His looked focused on her, she was a little bit suprised by his sudden seriousness. Her heart almost skipped a bit when he smiled at her, biting his lower lip. She felt a blush coming up on her face and she really didn't want Jake to see it but the moment seemed to strech into infinity.  
For a moment she went back to that day when he confessed, right before dissapearing for six months. Completely wrecking her relationship with Teddy, as she was not able to stop thinking about Jake. And for him to have guts to show up, fine (a hero even!) and not saying the words she wanted to hear from him...  
"Jealous yet?"   
And there he was, Jake Peralta, ruining the moment. At first she was glad nothing happened. A part of her really wanted to, but deep down she knew it would be wrong. And it probably wasn't mutual. Maybe this whole thing was a big prank. Cruel even for Peralta's standards but it definietly was a possibility. And that caused anger to rise on the surface. Anger at him, at current situation and at herself for letting him get under her skin like that.   
She smiled at him adjusting her posture. Being pissed at Jake made her forget all the care she had for office equipment and ostentatiously crashed Jake's finger with it.   
Jake did his best not to scream. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of defeating him. He squeaked in pain, shaking his hand slightly. It took him a second to collect himself but finally he spoke: "You should've just said _no_. That was straight up _cruel_."   
Amy smiled widely at him, following the figure that left the room. When he was finally out of sight she checked the machine for any serious damage and then sighed in relief.  
Jake returned to his desk, any signs of playfulness gone from his expresion. And it wasn't entirely Amy's fault. Somehow he couldn't get the kid out of his mind. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Did you read it? Was it any good? Did it suck big time? Let me know! I love some constructive criticism.   
> For sure.


End file.
